


Dragon Age: (Wh)Origins

by JohnnyFive



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyFive/pseuds/JohnnyFive
Summary: The Gray Warden: Smiter of evil, savior of Ferelden, and cheap suckslut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission based on Dragon Age: Origins following an extremely naive Gray Warden that often finds herself being used as a suck slut.
> 
> Originally posted elsewhere but is now here.

Solona Amell, a young mage thrust into a war she could hardly consider herself ready for. She stands to be one of the last Gray Wardens left and, along with her companions Alistar, Morrigan, and Leliana, one of the few people that made it out of Lothering. There had been others, she had seen, but it was all so chaotic. It was impossible to know who made it out and who didn't. The four, along with a Mabari hound, have spent a few long days on the road to Red Cliffe.

"Ugh. Are you certain we're even heading in the right direction? Surely we would have found some sign of 'civilization' by now?" Morrigan huffs.

"Not that you would know what civilization even looks like, really." Alistar responds.

The two go at it again, a common occurrence. Solona mostly tunes it out, as common as their bickering is, it never seems to come from a place of malice. Instead, she focuses on the hound at her side, pawing at the back of her knees. The short brunette gives him a quick pat on the head. "Not right now boy, but later okay? I promise."

The Mabari whines, unwilling to stop. He paws and nips at the slender woman's heels until Leliana gives him a sharp swat on the rear end. "Back, back you mangy mutt!"

The hound turns and growls at the redhead for a moment, but her narrow eyes and sharp expression are enough to send the creature on his way, off to go sulk away from the group for a while. "You shouldn't let that thing push you around, Solona."

She gives a dismissive wave and lopsided smile, strands of her brown hair hanging loosely over her delicate features. "Oh don't worry about it, I've got a way of making him listen. He's just a little cranky cuse of the long journey."

"And how exactly do you get that beast of yours to listen? Forgive me if I'm overstepping, but the damn thing has been giving me nothing but grief this trip. He keeps trying to steal my bedding." Leliana huffs, her eyes wandering to the myrid of trees

"Oh, that's easy, I j-"

The words die on Solona's lips. Out from behind a large outcrop of rocks and trees, comes a group of desperate looking men. Most carry hammers or kitchen knives, while two sport a bow. "Oi! yer...yer m-money or yer l-life! We don't...we don't wanna have to kill ya lot!"

Solona's group explodes into action, Leliana and Morrigan prepare to rain death from afar while Alistar unsheathes his sword and charges toward the lot, unwilling to entertain the bandits for even the slightest of moments. The bandits all wince, and both bowmen find their arrows streaking far off into the distance. A firebolt goes streaking over the shoulder of one of the bandits, causing him to drop his hammer out of shock.

"Waaait! Wait everyone!" Solona cries out, trying to put herself between the two the groups.

"What do you mean, wait?" Alistar says, confusion clear on his face for a moment until his eyes wander to the desperate, fearful men still clutching their weapons. He hefts his blade over his shoulder. "They still want to kill us, you know."

Solona shakes her head. "You don't remember them?"

He gives them a curious look, before turning to Leliana and Morrigan.

"They're from Lothering." Leliana supplies.

Solona nods. "They lost everything in the darkspawn raid and they're desperate, surely there's no need in fighting them! The Maker would abhor such needless violence!"

Morrigan sighs. "Oh, and I suspect you've got a 'plan', then? Like the other half dozen 'plans' you've had since I've met you?"

The brunette nods, causing Morrigan and Alistar to groan.

"I don't understand, what is this plan of yours?" Leliana asks, a furative look on her face as she speaks. She's new to the party, and at times a little lost. Like she's missing out on something vital but unspoken.

Solona ignores her for now, instead adressing the group of bandits. She walks forward a little, waving her arms in a wide, placating manner. "There's no need for bloodshed, is there?"

"N-no, of course not, hand over thre-- uh, five silver and..."

Solona shakes her head. "Friends, let's not be unreasonable. I understand that times are hard, but we can't part our coin anymore than you can..." She starts, causing the men to deflate. "...However," Solona lifts up her dull blue robes to her thighs and begins to sink to the ground, letting her exposed, already reddened knees hit the dirt with a soft plop. "I think we can come to arrangement."

"Here we go." Morrigan sighs, rolling her eyes as she finds a tree stump to sit on. Alistar joins her, undoing a wineskin from his belt.

"What is going on?" Leliana asks, much to Morrigan's amusement.

The witch levels an impish smile in her direction. "Why, only the Maker's mercy, of course. I'm sure you know plenty about that. Or...maybe you don't. Here," She says, patting a stop next to her. "Sit and watch."

While her party sit back in the distance, Solona continues her negotiations. "Good sirs, my party cannot give away their coin, but there's no need for such violence...instead, why don't I pay the toll with my mouth?"

"W-wot? Lady, what are you..."

"Just go with it!" Morrigan yells from her perch. "We don't have all day, and it's her way or mine." The witch lets fire dance in between her fingers for a moment, a promise of what's to come if they try anything.

The men, quieted by Morrigan's brash remarks, refocus on the small woman still hiking up her skirt and looking up at them with big, hopeful eyes. "The ground here is rather rough and uncomfortable, do you think we could decide soon? Would twenty five copper per blowjob fine?"

"Twenty five?" One asks, turning to his friends to share an incredulous look. These men have bitten off far, far more than they can chew and by all rights should be dead, or at least on their way to the brig. This can't be trick, they would have no need for it. But then, why is she on her knees offering her mouth up for so cheap?

"Oh..." She starts, noticing the ratty fur cloak hoisted over his shoulders. "...Is that too much? How about twenty copper a blowjob and you let me use your cloak as a cushion?"

"DEAL!" Many of them call out, all at once as they rush towards her. Solona beams proudly, happy with the deal she's made. Now her poor, already sore knees won't need to suffer so much just for some stupid toll.

Meanwhile, Leliana turns to Morrigan and Alistair. "She...she can't be serious. What does this....why?" She half whispers, stunned to see the group of men whip out their cocks and surround the Grey Warden.

"We said the same thing at first." Alistair says, taking a swing from a skin of wine before handing it to her.

"It's best to just laugh and enjoy it." Morrigan muses, a wry smile on her face as she watches the scene play out. "As long as it doesn't take up *too* much time."

Solona rests her ragged knees on the old fur cloak, letting her dress down now that there's no worry of it getting muddy. She looks up at the men surrounding her, her freckled cheeks, cutely pursed lips and brown doe eyes painting a rather innocent, almost naive picture. Or it would, if wasn't for her makeup. The makeup itself is expertly done, Solona spent countless hours practicing beauty techniques back in her time in the Circle, and she made it a point to apply what she could at the start of every day now that she was free, but...the Templar's there had given her some rather skewed opinions on what she was 'supposed' to wear. She wears blue eye shadow that matches her dress, thick mascara and pink lipstick that mostly matches her skin tone. The lips are harder to tell from a far, but the eyes are very...catching. It isn't exactly tacky, but it gives off the impression of an...experienced woman that seems at odds with the rest of her demeanor.

"So!" She starts, looking around the group. "Who is first?"

"...Me!" The aparent leader of the group says, taking a step forward and letting his unwashed cock slap against her face. She wrinkles her nose at the smell, the masculine scent already burning her nostrils.

"Oh, and Leliana, would you mind keeping count? I sorta forget in the moment somtimes and Alistar and Morrigan are mean and never help."

"I'm no--"

Before the holy woman can protest further, Solona lunges forward with her arms outstretched. She grabs the hips of the man in front of her and wraps her lips around the tip of his cock. Her brow furrows as the tip of her tongue stings with masculine flavor.

"S-she's actually doing it..." He mutters, letting a hand rest on the top of her head.

Solona quickly spits the cock out of her mouth. "Why wouldn't I?" She asks, tiling her head in confusion. The man doesn't answer, using his hand to guide her back on his length. The Grey Warden decides it's not worth making a fuss over, and quietly swirls her tongue along the shaft as she bobs up and down with practiced ease.

The man throws his head back and roars in delight. "By the Maker, you are one good little cocksucker."

Solona looks up at him and says "Thann yew!" Her words muffled by the cock still stuffed into her mouth. The mage's heart swells with pride, and pushes her to go even further. She plunges herself deeper, enveloping his sweaty shaft with her throat until it disappears entirely. Her nose presses against his public hair, her hot and wild on his crotch as her tongue caresses his ballsack.

"Ffffuck yes!" He cries, locking his fingers into her hair and grabbing hold. "Swallow it all down, whore!"

Solona can feel warm slime shoot into the back of her throat, coating her gullet entirely as it oozes its way down to her stomach. She makes sure to slurp up every single drop, using her hands to grab the shaft as she vacuums out what's left inside before spiting the cock out with a loud pop. "Is it worth the twenty? We don't have to go lower, do we? I can try harder, if you want."

The man shoots an incredulous look to his friends, who all share in the absurdity, and pushes her towards the next man in the circle. "Don't worry doll, we'll make sure you earn that copper."

"Oh gLUK! GLUK! GLUK!" Solona's eyes widen as another cock assaults her throat, trapping her words along with her breath. She feels herself being pulled to the very base of his cock and pushed just far enough back to give her the hope of air, but relief never quite comes. She feels a set of heavy balls slap against her chin, and wet hot tears begin to roll down her face, a purely automatic to the response of such a rough choking. The man has his eyes closed, and is rutting her mouth with wild abandon, not paying enough attention to care, or even know of her predicament.

From the distance, "Let's not turn this blowbang into a massacre now gentlemen!" Morrigan says, rolling her eyes and showing off a bit of arcane power between her fingers yet again. This prompts a few of the men to nudge at their friend, who quickly pulls Solona off and pushes her to another man. She uses the moment to take in a big, long breath before a different man forces himself into her mouth and down her gullet.

"I don't understand, I-- I've seen her in battle, she's terrifying. She's stronger than you even, and yet..." The red haired nun starts, staring at the scene in horror.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Morrigan interjects.

"...and yet she allows herself to be debased so. For twenty copper?"

Alistair once again shakes the wine skin in front of her. "Trust me. It's better if you don't think too hard about it, it'll drive you mad."

"Oh please, don't act like you aren't part of it. I see what the two of you do at night." The raven haired witch interjects.

"Her idea, damn near every time. Plus what am I gonna do, say no?"

Morrigan runs her hand across Leliana's back, playfully stroking her through the chantry dress as she watches the group of men use Solona like a cheap toy. "Unless you want a burning sensation in your pants in the near future? Yes."

The minutes pass, and the group of bandits, if you could even call them as such, have found their rhythm. Surrounding the young mage, they push, pull, and choke the woman with no regard to her say in the matter.

Not that seems to have very many thoughts on the matter. Through all the abuse, she takes it without complaint. Her throat is already sore and the mascara has already begin to run down her face, turning her eyecatching makeup into black, whorish tears. The man pulling her hair and breeding her throat gives a victorious roar, sending a load of white hot jizz right into the Gray Warden's mouth.

She instinctively begins to contract and relax her throat, trying to work the goo down in time to make room for more. Her hands, pressed against his legs to protect her from the worst of the facefucking now move towards his shaft. Solona dutifully works to milk every last bit of jizz from him, right up until the last drop, just as she had done for...for...

As she flicks the last bit of semen from the tip of her tongue to her throat, Solona pulls away and turns towards her group. "Leli! H-how many has it been so far?" Her voice quavering and hoarse from all of the abuse.

The mage merely stammers, unsure of how to respond.

"Five." The leader of the bandits offers. "You've earned 1 silver so far."

"R-really?" She says, turning her head to the side. "I could have sworn..."

The man shakes his head. "No lass, I've been keeping count for you. You're only a fifth of the way there."

"Oh...well, alright then. Thank you for keeping track for me, at least..."

Once the words leave her lips, the naive mage feels another hand pulling her towards them. She willingly pushes herself forward, ready to pick up the pace after finding out she's still so far away from her goal.

Spurred by the news and the man's kindness in keeping count for her, Solona feels a sense of obligation to try better, everyone here, the men she's servicing and her friends watching from the distance are all waiting on her and here she is, barely started! Making people wait is rude, and Solona always tried to be as polite as possible, to everyone.

Rather than let herself be guided by the group of men, idly pushed and pulled like doll, she eagerly lunges forward, swallowing the next man's cock with a single, practiced motion. The rod glides in without issue, causing her current partner to moan in joy. "By the Maker, you should be giving my wife lessons."

She quickly pulls herself back. "Sure! If you're in Redcliffe after today I'd be happy to help. Though, I went through some rather rigorous training in the Circle so it wouldn't be totally the same..."

He gives her a quizzical look, but pushes her back down on his dick, letting the words ruminate as she slobbers all over his knob. He was far from serious, but just how matter-of-factly she mentioned training has him a little curious. "What the hell are you talkin' about girl?"

"Sohlohna..." She tries to correct, speaking before the cock comes out of her mouth with a wet pop. "And I'm talking about the Templars of course! All the years I spent cooped up in the Circle, they helped me with this..." She quickly dives forward, pressing her nose against his pubes and pulling back out again "...special training! I bet they could help your wife too, though she might have to be a mage..."

"T-the Templars?!" Leliana blurts out, nearly jumping out of her seat before Alistair catches her by the shoulders and sits her back down.

"Let's not get into any blowjob related religious debates, shall we?" He states.

"The Templars I know would NEVE--"

"Are you sure?" Morrigan interjects, wearing her wry smile. "Who knows what goes on in the Circle...and maybe, all the sisters at your church were busy having fun without you? You never know..."

"You little...!" Once again Leliana tries to lunge from her seat, and once again Alistair keeps her held down. Although, it's about all he can do to keep her from trying to impale the wicked witch.

The bandits share another look, pretty much everything this weird slutmage has said and done has been utterly baffling, and if it wasn't for the set of pretty lips leaving lipstick marks all over their junk they'd be inclined to call this some insane joke. Just when one of them starts to believe it that the situation is too absurd, that they must be in the middle of some drunken fantasy, a warm feeling followed by loud wet slurping let them know that the only joke here is the Gray Warden.

Solona pushes herself to her limit, fucking her own face harder than most of these men would dare to dream about doing to their wives. Thick black tears roll down her face, and her lipstick begins to smear around the edges of her mouth as she practically inhales the salty, sweaty cock in front of her. She can see his balls tighten, and hurries to push herself to the base to swallow, but the man quickly pulls her off, holding her head in place and letting loose a torrent of seed straight at her. She whines in protest as warm, thick strands of jizz land on her face in spurts, assaulting her open mouth and nostrils with a masculine taste and smell. "H-hey!" She cries. "Please don't get my robe dirty, It's the only one I have!"

To their credit, the bandits seem less dumbfounded by now, rolling with the punches and instead of sharing some mutual stare, suggesting her a...'helpful' course of action. "Well, why don't you just take it off then? That way it can't get dirty."

Solona vehemently shakes her head. "Don't be ridiculous! Only the man I love can see me in such an... impure way!" In contrast to her 'point' a glob of jizz oozes down her forehead on her right side, forcing her to close that eye as she speaks.

The men all burst into laughter, followed closely by Morrigan from afar. Solona is a little used to this response by now, giving small 'hmph!' followed by a haughty head turn. "You shouldn't laugh at the Maker's teachings! We're supposed to save ourselves for the ones we love, aren't we?"

Alistair can no longer contain Leliana, the ginger woman storming off towards a nearby pond. "Woah, wait, where are you going?"

"AWAY!" She yells back.

"To see a man in a boat, perhaps?" Morrigan chuckles. "But wait, don't you want to help her give her sermon?"

Leliana's footsteps only grow louder, the holy woman stomping away while muttering a string of angry curses.

Times go on, and Solona finds herself ready to call it a day. She's sucked...a lot of dick, and its left her neck sore, her throat hoarse and her face sticky and gross. Still, she made a deal and she would be cross with herself if she didn't keep it. She keeps her jaw loose as she pummels her own throat with an already spitslick cock. Her hands are outstreched, stroking two men at random as they filter around her. The rest all jerk themselves, getting ready for the big finish.

Eventually the leader roars in delight and pushes her off, using his full strength to force her body against the cloak on the ground. "Take it all, Sucklona!"

"It's Solona! SOL-" She starts, opening her mouth wide just in time for ten men to all unleash, shooting their loads directly at her. As the hot goo begins to cover her already ruined face, the mage feels them streak across her chin and down her neck. In a hurried fluster, she pulls her dress down below her tits. "Dohnt geddit dihty!" She calls out, trying to speak and gargle jizz at the same time. She may not like showing off her tits like this, but it's better than ruining such a pretty dress...plus, it's not SO bad as long as they don't see her flower...and especially not how wet it is. There's an intense, shameful burning deep in her core, one that she's doing her best to ignore. That place is for her husband, after all, she can't be some kind of loose woman and touching herself out in the open like this!

The men don't seem to mind following her suggestion now that they've got a nice rack to stare at. Solona has two big handfuls just hanging out in the open air, the cool wind gently ticking her excited nipples right before hot cum sprays all over her chest.

By the time they're done, the Gray Warden has cum glazing her tits and a layer of cum so thick on her face that no other features can even be spotted, there's just a splotch of white where her face should be. Her breath is ragged, and her tits bounce as her chest heaves from strain. "How many was that? W-was that all twenty five?"

The lead bandit takes in a deep breath and tries to shake off the glow of another orgasm. "Thir- UHHH...twenty even, five more still."

She sighs. "I...I hate to do this to you, but I'm simply too tired. Perhaps...I can just pay you the last silver?"

The leader shrugs. "I suppose th-"

"Here! I feel awful about backing out like this near the end..." She says, coughing once or twice before picking back up "...So let me clean all of you off first too."

She pulls herself off of the ground and back up to her knees, dutifully leaning forward to slurp off any sweat from the balls and cum off the shaft, and once it's totally clean, she reaches into her coin purse and hands the man ten copper. She does this for the rest of the group, cleaning them up until she's given them all a total of 1 silver for her services.

"That's fine instead, right?"

"Well..."

"KEITH!" An unfamilar voice calls out, causing the bandit leader to pull up his pants and whirl around.

"Marie, w-what are y-"

Marie, an older portly woman with ragged peasant garbs comes thundering over to him, followed by small group of other unknown women...and a ginger in chantry robes.

"Oh, so THIS is the job you found, huh? You promised me Keith. You PROMISED that you had found a job, that our babies wouldn't be going hungry because of no damned attack, and yet here you are..." She angerily motions to a cum painted Solona "...forcing poor young girls to suck your dick!"

"I...no, it's not what you think! S-she came onto me! It was HER idea!" He says, pleading for mercy as she drags him by the ear back towards the way she came, something many of the other women following her do with their own husbands.

"Oho I'm SURE! And now you're gonna stand there and LIE to my FACE about it! Why, when we get home I..."

Marie, and many of the women next to her can be heard for quite a while, their jealous rage drowning out the weak apologies from the men they're dragging behind them. Now, there's only The Gray Warden and her party. Leliana sports a smug, self satisfied smile as she watches the crowd disappear into the horizon.

Morrigan and Alistair appear beside her. "Where'd you find them?"

The holy woman points towards the road. "They're in a makeshift encampment not too far from here, it's in the crossroads between a few different settlements untouched by the blight."

"C-can I get some help, please?" Solona says, offering a hand out to the group. "My knees hurt and my legs are all wobbly from being down here so long..."

Alistair and Morrigan both step back, letting Leliana shoulder the responsibility. She gives them both a dirty look before marching forward, bending down to give Solona hand. The awful stench of cum burns her nostrils, assaulting her senses to the point where she doesn't even notice the patter of four small foot running behind her.

The Mabari rejoins the group, leaping through the air and crashing against Leliana's back, causing her to yelp in surprise and stumble face first towards Solona. They two collide with a wet plop, the still wet cum caked on the mage's face now smearing all over Leliana's dress and up to her face.

"Maker damn it all!" She cries, reaching out to push Solona away and finding purchase on her chest, getting her hands sticky from the glaze all over her tits as she seperates from the woman. Their backs hit the ground, both of them now opposite of each other with one side somewhat clean and the other drenched in jizz. Alistair makes a poor attempt to hold in his laughter, while Morrigan is in total uproar, pointing and laughing harder than she has all day.

The Mabari runs around both of them, barking excitedly. He doesn't know why Alistair and Morrigan are so happy, but he's happy that they're happy, and that's all that matters.


	2. Chapter 2

The party now finds themselves near Redcliffe, the walk itself was a little longer than they hoped and they're a bit behind schedule, Solona's...diplomacy was quite taxing on her, and after the mess both she and Leliana had to deal with, there wasn't much else to do but clean up and make camp ahead of schedule.

Still, Solona sees the silver lining in all of this. It's given her more time to talk to Leliana! She's the newest addition to the group, pledging herself to the holy cause of ending this blight just before having to flee Lothering, and to Solona, it seems she's had a rough time adjusting, harder than Morrigan and much harder than Alistair. The plucky mage isn't going to give up though, after all, Leliana is a woman of great faith, just like her. Sure, Solona herself isn't a part of the chantry, but the Templar's instilled a great sense of peity in her, and she considers herself a devout follower of the Maker.

So really, there's no reason the two of them can't be the best of friends, right? Alistair is nice enough, but he's rather dodgey when Solona tries to get him to open up, prefering to push her down to her knees instead and Morrigan well...she's Morrigan. Leliana though...she's rather nice and has plenty of interesting stories! Normally at least, today she seems rather down, and Solona just can't figure out why.

The young mage siddles up next to her target. "...Are you mad at me? You've hardly spoken a word since last night."

Leliana gives her a sidelong glance, but remains silent.

"Come onnnn! Whatever problems we have, we won't solve them by doing nothing!"

"Well we won't solve them by getting on our knees, either!" Liliana snaps back, taking a moment to center herself before continuing. "...I did not mean to be so loud, but...of course I'm angry! Those men, bandits why...do what you did? Why not fight them. We could have handled them, Maker above, you alone could have handled them."

Ah, so this was it. "Well...sure, I could have lit them on fire or frozen them or what have you but...did you see them? No armor, tattered clothes, and half of them were shaking so much they could barely hold the rusty knives in their hands. I recognized them. They were from Lothering. They lost their homes!"

"I'm not saying their situation isn't pitable, but neither is it unique, there are plenty of other people effected that aren't trying to be bandits!"

"Sure, but...do they not deserve our pity when we can give it? We must strive to give Andraste's mercy to others whenever possible, must we not? Instead of lying dead on the road somewhere, these men are all with their families. And now, you can be sure their wives won't let them out of their sight. They won't try to rob again."

"That..." Leliana says, searching for her rebuttal. "...I mean, I suppose they won't, but to do such things..."

"Surely something as simple as a blowjob or two is more palatable than what would honestly amount to slaughter? Or...killing at the most generous."

Leliana is taken aback, Solona was always talking to others, and could carry a conversation fairly well but she had never heard her talk about something with such vigor before, and to some degree she did agree that it's a much happier end to the story. Ten men getting chewed out by their wives and finding honest work to feed their kids is far better than a clutch of kids growing up without their fathers, and in that context, she could see the twisted sort of logic. Sort of.

She spends a moment or two to formulate her response, but before she can get it out, she feels the familiar nip at her heels. She groans in frustration and begins to swipe at the hound. "Why? Why me? You've been bugging me all morning, not Solona, not Alistair, not Morrigan, just me!"

Solona shoots a curious look at the mutt. "Hm, well I...played with him this morning like he wants, I guess he wants you to do the same? I think that means he likes you!"

"He's doing all this because he wants to play fetch?" She asks incredulously.

"Well, closer to tug of war, in a way..." She starts, only to hear Alistair cry out from behind them.

"THANK YOU!" He says, pushing past and pointing forward, right at the bustling town in front of them. "Civilization! And you know what that means, right?"

"Warm beds?"

"Good food?"

"A merciful reprieve from your dreadful snoring twenty feet away from me?"

"Ale! Lots and lots of ale, just what I need after all this Lothering nonsense! And...also, Morrigan you talk all the time in your sleep. It's awful. Much worse than my snoring."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

Whatever rebuttal Leliana had to Solona's line of thinking, it was long lost in the sea of childish insults on the way into Redcliffe.

Redcliffe isn't the biggest town, but it's certainly busy. A lot of people have been coming this way after the blight started, so the town is bursting at the seems with people, something the local merchants seem to be quite thrilled with.

Less thrilled, is Bann Teagan. Upon learning of the Warden's arrival, he summoned the group to the local Chantry and explained their situation. The town will soon be under siege from the undead, and the situation seems dire. He asks Solona and Alistair for their help, and both of them accepted without a second thought.

The party has been given a few days whip up the town into some sort of shape. Morale is low, and deseration is on the lips of the militia members, even a few knights. Many find it hard to find any hope at all, but...they haven't met Solona Amell. Not yet.

"So, we've got a town to inspire, where should we start?"

"The knights are hanging around the Chantry, perhaps it would be best if we spoke with them? I could prepare a prayer, and perhaps you could join me Solona?"

"Good idea, BUT..." Alistair starts, raising a finger in the air. "The knights have enough discipline to last another day or two, the militia...they're the ones that need a reason to stay, and just like any soldier before heading off to battle, they're more than likely drowning their fears in ale. Come on."

"You just want to get drunk yourself, you mindless oaf."

"Correct! But that doesn't mean I'm wrong either!"

Solona and Leliana follow while Morrigan breaks away, heading towards the inn with an indignant huff. Inside the tavern the mood is somber despite how busy it seems to be. Men sit and stare into the cups, talking in low whispers if at all, and the few sitting near the window steal glances at the sky, dreading nightfall and what comes with it.

After a bit of searching, the group eventually finds some men willing to open a little. After a round of ale on Solona, that is. They find that Lloyd, the tavern owner, has hiked up the price of ale in light of the disaster, and that it's caused a lot of tension in recent days. The way the militia sees it, they're defending this town from disaster, the least they should get is free ale while they do so.

As the men finish their story, Solona takes note of a barmaid with shoulder length red hair withering under the touch of the owner, a pudgy man with dirty brown hair. His hand is planted on her rear, groping so firmly that the outlines of her sizable ass can be seen through her short skirt. Eventually, his hand slithers down under the skirt, but before he can go any further the barmaid swats his hand away, offering a string of curses before grabbing mugs from the counter and storming off towards Solona's table.

The barmaid gives the men their drinks and turns to leave, but Solona grabs her by the arm and pulls her in for a whisper. "Are you alright?"

She pauses for a moment, but decides to confide in the nice looking young woman. "...Yeah, my boss in a fucking asshole. He gropes me all the time and he barely pays me. I swear, once I save up enough money I'm gone..."

Solona gives her a measured look, and then turns back to the group of dour looking men. There's a solution here that makes everyone happy, she just needs to put it in motion...She hops up out of the seat and drags the barmaid along. "Say, what's your name?"

"Bella."

"Well Bella, I think I can help you out with your money problems."

The two find themselves in front of Lloyd, the overweight man finishing a wipe down of a mug before placing it to the side, still quite dirty. "You know, I've been hearing nothing but complaints about you ever since I got into town!" Solona says.

The man grunts. "Big whoop. You gonna order or what, girlie?" He says, loud enough for the rest of the place to hear. The group Solona was talking to cast a rather dark stare at the man, the already sour mood amplified by the fact that he's yelling at the cute girl that bought them booze. Alistair seems to read the mood, and starts inciting the tables around him into anger.

"Actually, I have a deal for you! The militia here is working themselves to the bone to defend this town, you included, so I was thinking...you would serve them alcohol free of charge!"

The man grabs his big belly and begins to laugh, closing his eyes and throwing his head up until it subsides. Once it does, he notices the tavern has less of sorrowful mood and more of an agitated one...and it's all focused on him. He is distinctly aware of the sword sheaths hanging from many of their hips.

"...but in exchange, you could charge for our services!"

"Your what?"

"Our what?" They both utter at the same time.

"Our pretty mouths! They can have all the ale they want, but if they want a blowjob they'll have to pay. Bella gets to half."

The barmaid drags her away from Lloyd. "W-what are you even talking about?! I never agreed to be a w-whore!"

"Whore?" Solona says, looking very confused. "I'm not talking about sex, just a simple blowjob! Besides, how much money do you have saved up?"

"Well, that's not..."

"Not near enough to leave, or you would have done it after all this undead stuff started. So...if you ever want to get out of here you'll have to work a little extra. And you're pretty, you'll get plenty of coin thrown your way!"

Lloyd, noticing the growing agitation of the mob and willingness of at least one girl to start sucking dick, apparently, cries out that Solona has a deal. Before Bella can object any further, Solona drags her by the arm into the center of the room. "Excuse me, everyone!" Solona says, turning the crowds attention towards her. "Due to hard work of all the militia members, their ale will now be on the house!"

The men cheer, pounding their tables in excitment, the mood lightening in an instant.

"...And in addition, after serving you your ale, for a small fee Bella and I would be happy to suck on your cock! A special thank you for putting your lives at risk for the town!"

Bella stammers weakly, but can hardly be heard through the uproarious yelling from the men, all screaming for a new mug of ale.

"Oh, for the love of..." Leliana starts, pinching her nose in frustration.

Before Bella even knows what's going on, she finds herself under the table next to Solona, staring at long, thick cock of the man that came in with her. "Alistair! Are you *really* going to take part in this!" Leliana cries.

"What? It's not like I couldn't use a little 'morale' myself!"

The holy woman gets up and storms off to a dark corner of the tavern, a little nook that offers some privacy from the rest of the patrons. Solona doesn't take notice however, her lips around wrapped around a man's cock. She works the shaft with a sort of earnest delight, eagerly slurping up the rod all the way down to the base. The man slams his mug down on the table and looses a groan, overwhelmed by her sudden attack. Solona is quite proud of herself, back on the road she dealt with the bandits so they wouldn't have to die...but here, here she's helping a good man to find the courage to keep doing good things. She feels as if she's doing a great deed, and that Andraste would approve. She's aiding in the fight against the hordes of evil, is she no? All while providing some comfort to a hard working, weary soul.

Bella is less convinced of the rightouesness of kneeling on a dirty floor to suck cock in public, but whatever qualms she has Solona manages to push past. The brunnete mage's sucks and slurps are loud and shameless, and before Bella can even start on Alistair, Solona already has her first man crying out in bliss and loosing a load straight into her mouth. Bella watches as Solona scoots forward between the man's thighs and opens her mouth, making a show of gargling his jizz before swallowing it down with a single gulp. "By the Maker..." He whispers, handing her a few coins. She happily pockets them, using her mouth to clean him up before giving the tip of his head a kiss and turning to the next man.

"Uh, Solona." Alistair says, causing her to turn and see Bella, acting like a deer in headlights.

"Oh, silly me! You're new to this aren't you?"

"No-- I mean, yes or...n- Yes. Yes I am." She finally decides on.

"Oh, here then. Lemme show you!" Solona presses her shoulders against Bella's, forcing her to move over until Alistair's cock is in between both of them. "Now, why don't you start easy. Just move grab the shaft like so..." She starts, wrapping a few fingers around the base of Alistair's dick. "...and plant a few kisses on it." Solona kisses the head of his cock then moves a little lower and kisses again, planting little pecks with the intent of making her way to his balls. Bella follows along, this lady is supposed to be some big hero or something right? And if she's the one doing all of this then...

The ginger barmaid puckers her lips and slowly leans forward, touching the head just a little before flying back. "Don't worry Bella, I promise it won't bite." Alistair muses.

"Er...Yes...." She stammers, leaning forward and giving his shaft another kiss, this time with a little more confidence. She slowly works her way down until she joins Solona at the blonde man's ballsack. Bella can already see lipstick kisses planted all over his balls, but Solona gently pushing on her back urges her forward, and the two quickly find themselves making out with his heavy, salty balls while stroking his rod.

Bella's hand jerks nervously, but Solona wraps her fingers over the woman's, guiding her to a even, pleasant rythm for Alistair. The mousey woman gives Bella a wink and quickly sticks her tongue out, dancing little circles around his right ball. The barmaid joins in, noticing the loud moans of the warrior above her as they assault his sack with their tongues, each of them slurping on a ball, their tongues occasionally meeting in the middle.

Solona pulls back and Bella follows shortly after, both of them dragging their tongue along the shaft until they're back at his head. Solona leans back, but keeps stroking her friend with her hand. "Now, next up you need to..."

Before she can finish, Bella lunges forward, taking the head of Alistair's cock into her warm mouth. She shudders for a moment, the strong masculine taste on a whole other level than when she was licking it. She can feel raw need trickle down her from her skirt and to her knees, and the only thing keeping her from hiking them up and going to town is the realization that dozens of men would see her do it.

"Oh! Alright then, you've already got the next step down. Now, you'll want to swirl your tongue around his head, really get in there and search for any weakspots. You'll know when you find one."

Bella does as she's told, exploring the cock with her mouth and tongue until she finds a spot that makes Alistair jump with pleasure. The barmaid feels a small surge of feminine pride, allowed only by the burning desire in her core.

"Good! Good! Now go deeper! As deep as you can go without it being an issue."

Bella makes it about half way down Alistair's rather impressive length before gagging, fighting to keep him inside of her. Solona gently rubs her neck, cooing quietly as she does until she finds what she's looking for. She presses forward, rubbing both Bella's throat and Alistair's cock with her fingers. "Right here is where your gag reflex kicks in. You're gonna want to practice this off of work, but for now...try and relax this part, just open as wide as you can and let him slide in."

The redhead gets about another inch down, tears streaming down her face as her body fights her every step of the way. Alistair grunts and groans. "G-great job..." He says, clearing his throat before taking another swig of ale.

"Thanks!"

"Thahns!"

The two say together. Bella flushes with embarassment as the cock muffled words come out, but Solona doesn't let her dwell on them. Instead, she grabs the girl by the hair and pulls her back. "Now, all you need is to get yourself a ryhtm" She pushes her back down and pulls her up again, slowly at first, letting the inexperienced girl get used to the ordeal before picking up speed, with every thrust just getting a tiny bit faster.

Alistair looses masculine groans, and his legs twitch every so often, surprising Bella with feelings of pride and lust. This tall, broad shouldered warrior is following her pace, letting her control his pleasure. It's an intoxicating feeling for her, and to her, it's the closest she's felt to ever having real power over a man in this forsaken town. It doesn't take long for her to outpace the Warden's hands, letting Solona know that her work here is done. The brunette crawls to another man at the table, while Bella keeps focused on Alistair.

After a few more minutes of service, Bella can feel his cock throbbing inside of her. She quickly braces herself, closing her eyes as she keeps his cock buried as far as she can. The feeling of a load shoot against her throat causes her to recoil, the warm liquid shooting inside of her with such force a completely alien feeling. The barmaid leans forward, her heavy tits nearly popping out of her tight shirt as she tries to keep her lips around the head of his cock.

Alistair lets out a low roar as the last few ropes spurt inside of her, and leans back with a satisfied smile once his cock is let free with a wet pop. He feels a nudge at his knee, and looks down to see Bella, miming what she saw Solona do from before. She's got her mouth wide open, and openly gargles and even chews on his loud before beginning to swallow. Unlike Solona, she can't do it in a single gulp, and it takes more than a few tries for her to get it all down, but Alistair hardly complains.

He hands the barmaid her coin, and she responds by dutifully cleaning his cock and helping him zip himself back up. Without delay, she turns around to service the man behind her.

Meanwhile Leliana sits in a darkened corner of the tavern, watching as the Gray Warden, by all accounts the best hope Ferelden has, makes her way through an entire tavern of men on her knees. She even roped in the poor barmaid. She's been sitting here, taking in that awful sight and soaking in the terrible stench of stale ale and fresh jizz, a smell so powerful it worms its way into her brain even from the corner farthest away from all the debauchery.

And debauchery is how Leliana would describe it. Across the tavern, men flash their cocks as Solona and Bella walk by, trying to entice them to get on their knees as they serve drinks. They cheer as the girls work by and sing as they leave, belting out bawdy tunes about women, wine and...war. She will, begrudingly admit that spirits are far, far higher than they were when they came in. There was a very real possibility that a lot of these men would have fled before the last battle started, and it's hard to imagine such a thing now.

In some ways it seems Solona's plan, as crass as it may be, is working out better than anything Leliana could have put forth, and that annoys the red headed holy woman to no end. The fact that such a devout woman is so willing to get on her knees, and even make ridiculous claims that she's doing the Maker's work in doing bothers Leliana to no end. Almost as much as the heat in her loins bothers her.

The overwhelming smell of masculinity, the sight of pretty girls enjoying themselves with...usually rather impressive cocks, and the overall happy attitude has awakened a rather unwelcome feeling in Leliana's core. At first, she tried to deny it was there at all, and as time went on, she tried to say it wasn't THAT noticable, and now...now she's got an empty mug pressed against her thighs, and is gently rocking up and down in an attempt to eke out a little stimulation while remaining unseen. Her mind is at war, part of her is trying to will herself get up and leave the tavern while wants to sit and watch. These men aren't bandits, they're good and honest men. Certainly more deserving of Solona's unique brand of diplomacy than the last group, but...still...

She can't help herself, using the mug as a sort of screen, she reaches a hand behind it and starts to paw at her slit, eager to give it a rub. Just a little bit runs through her mind, rationalizing that she won't KEEP doing it, she's just...doing it a little bit. It certainly makes more sense in an already lust addled mind, and some part of her knows that she will regret her actions tomorrow, when she has a clear head.

The ginger woman searches for her clit through the heavy Chantry robes, and upon finding it, eagerly pinches and paws at it, the cloth muting the stimulation enough that she finds herself having to be rather aggressive to get the kind of feeling she's chasing. A feeling that eventually proves to be not enough. Leliana scans the room and then scans it again, paranoid that anyone might be watching her. Though...with Solona and Bella around it's not like the men are motiviated to look elsewhere.

Feeling safe in her dark secluded corner, Leliana lifts her supple ass off the seat and quickly pulls up her dress and rips off her undergarments. There's nothing wrong with a little indulgence now and then she tells herself as the cool air caresses her exposed cunt. Sitting back down, she keeps the mug between her thighs, a small saftey measure if you could even call it that.

She stares openly at Bella and Solona, back to back as they each service a militia member. Her mind, muddled with lust as her fingers dance through her red bush into her needy slit, races with all kinds of fantasies. At first, she imagines herself next to he men, having her pussy serviced the same as any of them...but then she thinks about joining Solona down below the table. All those big, strong men and their thick smelly cocks watching her, pawing at her.

Seeing them in such high spirits, she begins to think that perhaps Solona IS right. Maybe...if all it takes to make such a difference in the world is to wrap your lips around fat juicy cock...maybe she's onto something. Those thoughts race in her head as she desperately toys with her clit, hoping to finish before anyone notices her shameless display.

She works herself into a wild fervor, her eyes fluttering and a quiet staccato of whisper-moans escaping her lips as the pleasure in her core begins to boil over. She leans her head back and...

...hears something slam down on the table. She practically jumps out of her skin, refocusing her gaze on Lloyd, the owner. The pudgy man stares down at her slick cunt, pushing a mug forward. "Ya seem rather thirsty, girl. Enjoy."

Looking down, Leliana sees the mug is full with cum. Her face goes everywhere from rage to confusion, but the sight of Solona and Bella holding mugs of their own manages to at least answer where it all came from. She knows she should tell Lloyd to fuck off...but she's in a rather compromising position right now...and the only person that would know is him...

Against her better judgement, she redoubles her efforts on her clit and picks up the mug of piping hot jizz. She puts her lips to it and throws her head back, letting the taste and stench override her brain as she dumbly hammers at her pleasure button. Bliss explodes through her entire body, a white hot lightning bolt shooting from her pussy all the way up to her brain. She convules in raw overwhelming pleasure, the last bit of her will used to bit down on her lip and keep from letting out loud, whorish moans could drown out every man in this tavern.

By the time she's done, there's a pool of need soaking through the chair and a thick cum mustache hanging off her lips. Lloyd gives a satisfied laugh and heads back behind the bar, watching as Solona and Bella handle their own mugs.

Solona takes it like a champ, swallowing the entire thing with a few quick gulps and absolutely none spilled or wasted, while Bella struggles quite early on. Solona, ignoring the need building in her loins just as Bella is, rushes to help the barmaid. She strokes her throat to help her relax, and gently pushes the cup at the right angle, making it easier to get it going down. It's a slow, taxing task but she finishes it and slams the mug down with a sile, causing another uproar. The men call for another round of ale, and all that comes with it.

Eventually the night winds down, with Leliana making herself presentable before leaving the dark corner and rejoining Bella and Solona. Alistair it seems has already wandered off in some drunken stupor...which would be more annoying to Liliana if the two girls, still on their knees, weren't in some kind of cum drunk haze right now. If she wasn't in a bit of one herself.

Solona grabs some coins and, after a bit of trying, slams them in Bella's hands. "H-here...these are for you! M-maybe you can use it to start a new life..."

"T-thank you, Solona!" She says, tears in her eyes. Though...Leliana supposes that's probably from from before. "I'll...I'll have enough money in no time!"

"Sure ya will doll, but if you're gonna be suckin' off half the town..." Lloyd says, flopping out his fat cock on Bella's face. "...You'll be suckin' me off too."

Bella doesn't argue, seemingly more than happy with her new duties. Wordlessly she leans forward and wraps her lips around his head, and Solona joins her, crawling between his legs and sucking on his heavy balls.

Leliana quickly finds a seat to watch. After all, Solona is in no shape to be left alone right now. She needs a friend to watch over her, to make sure she's alright. Yeah...that's it. She'll...she'll just sit and watch all night long, because that's what a good friend would do.


End file.
